spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Forsaken Mystery
The Forsaken Mystery is the first special of the third season of Time Travellers. Plot The Doctor returns in a damn well good fashion as he sweeps Patrick onto a new mystery. Transcript November 17, 2015 It has been a couple of months since he mourned Squidward. SpongeBob doesn't ever want to see the Doctor ever again. He could grow up, but he always thinks being childish is the best, because if it he ever stopped doing it. He would destroy himself inside and on his outside appearance, so when the Doctor returned after his last appearance when his love, Lilithena died as she was converted to a Cyberman or a monster. He lost a temper like a overactive child and left him on the gloomiest day ever. The Doctor goes to Patrick's house instead as Patrick is lying on his bed. Then he goes to sleep. But the Doctor wakes him up. "Rise and shine." The Doctor greets him. "Hello. Who are you?" Patrick inquires the woman who is living next to him. "The Doctor." The Doctor names herself. "I'm back." "The Doctor was male the last time I remember." Patrick reminds her. "Time Lords can regenerate into the other sex. It's not all male or female." The Doctor explains. "Anyways, I came here because I can give you a pass into time and space again. What do you say?" Patrick paused. "Yes. I accept." He grabs the Doctor's hand to come aboard the Tardis. It's a little of the same but a different feel to it. The Tardis then shudders and crashes about. "Sorry. I haven't got that part fixed. Doing it after I'm finished with this first trip." The Doctor apologizes as they land and she falls to the floor but stands up and begins walking to the door in which she opens to find an alien bazaar on a future planet. Patrick follows suit. "The one thing I love is population. Non-human population. Thank god this jacket has various lengths of currency. So, I need to have a look around for some peculiar odd-looking stuff that is easy to buy and I can use." Patrick then spots a shiny gold part of a block that is being sold for a reasonable price of 20 Zoolings. Zooling = is £2.30. "Excuse me, sir?" Patrick inquires. "Yes, sir and madam." The shop-owner, a shedding skin kind of alien inquires. "Do you mind if I can purchase the shiny gold block. I have 50 Zoolings in my hand here. Would that be enough?" The Doctor asks to purchase the block. "Certainly. I also will provide a map that came with the block." The shop-dealer continues. "Sure. I'll pay the bill." The Doctor comments as she and Patrick hurry onto the Tardis as she drops the map onto the seat and uses wires on the Tardis controls to scan it. It comes up as the Pleasant Stone of Tudasan, located in the system of Jalij. "The Pleasant Stone of Tudasan?" Patrick inquires about the stone. "It's one of those stones that is part of a bigger piece that carries a curse." The Doctor explains to him. "Have those a lot?" Patrick asks her. "Don't tell me. That's mostly all of the time." The Doctor says. "What incarnation are you?" Patrick inquires. "12." The Doctor reveals. "Just wanted to ask that." Patrick comments as the Doctor smiles, she drives the Tardis to Tudasan, where the stone lies. It is a place like Jungle Temple from MySims Agents. "Seriously, I'm going to need to fix it before this thing ends." The Doctor reminds herself. "Maybe you won't." Patrick disagrees. "You might never guess." The Doctor tells him as they exit of the Tardis. The sun is baking hot in Tudasan. "Ahh. I love the temperatures of Tudasan. I've been in too many cold places as of lately." "Do you remember this place?" Patrick asks her. "Over the times I have come back to places. This is a one place that somewhere in the Tardis has memories of this place but I do not. That could be explained if we delve deeper into the enteral temple of Tudasan. Shall we?" The Doctor explains to him as she starts running with Patrick following behind her. They reach the door as the Doctor places her hand as the door moves and opens up a pathway for The Doctor and Patrick. They enter as they walk into the pathway, the traps start to envelop. "Must have thought of the intruders first." Patrick comments as the traps then fail. "Wait, who did that?" The Doctor has her new red tip coloured sonic screwdriver in her hand. "But I thought the sonic screwdriver emits sound? You know, sonic waves?" Patrick asks her. "Upgraded techonolgy. Aka. the silencer." The Doctor comments. "I think our road has just ended. Look." The wall diagram of a four piece puzzle with other parts which are the same is shown as the fourth part flows from the Doctor's hand to the wall. The Doctor encounters a flashback in her mind. She sees her ninth, tenth and eleventh incarnations with other pieces of blocks. "I've been here before... three times with the same object. So... I brought myself into this." The Doctor says as an alarm occurs in the temple. "Damn it. That's activation alarm." "Which means?" Patrick asks. "We run." The Doctor tells him as they run towards the Tardis with time to spare. The Doctor gets at the controls as she transfers the planet to another side of the solar system as it explodes and rocks the Tardis. The Doctor leaves the Patrick back at home as she wants to go by herself. Category:Episodes Category:Time Travellers episodes Category:Time Travellers Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:The Doctor Category:Episodes written by The Imperial Ghost Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Doctor Who Crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episode Category:Specials